Rinha Mito
'Character First Name:' Mito 'Character Last Name:' Rinha 'IMVU Username:' RinhaMito 'Nickname: (optional)' N/A 'Age:' 16 'Date of Birth:' 10/31/184 AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 6'2" 'Weight:' 174 lbs 'Blood Type:' O+ 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' Two long lines forming an "X" down his back. 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Mito was always a little off, never getting along with other kids even before the accident involving his family. His emotions were never quite "right". When other kids were stressing out over a test, he was calm and collected. While people spoke about having crushes, Mito never saw the apeal in the company of others. He never quite got "mad" and instead became annoyed and began cracking jokes at the expense of others, particularly in fights. He always preferred to be alone, and so as a kid others thought him wierd. After the accident involving his parents and sister, rumors began to circulate about the whole thing having been done by Mito, though none of them were ever proven true. This led to his being cast out from the rest of the kids in his class, and the beginning of him completely detesting all other human beings. 'Behaviour:' Mito is a quiet kid, always keeping his distance from others and minimizing his contact with other human beings (Unless it involves fighting.) However, he has always had a soft spot when it came to people that were injured. His clan's natural aptitude for Medical Ninjutsu became Mito's first priority of study, and he soon began to realize the combat applications for the medical ninjutsu. He was always keen for a fight, and was known to be the start of many of them. He, however, knowns when to walk away, and almost never starts a fight he doesn't know he can win. He writes poetry in secret, hoping to one day (When he becomes too old to continue being a ninja) become a haiku master. And while he doesn't enjoy the company of others, he knows the values of good companions when they come aroundm and he does what he can to make friends (Though he is not good at it, and not because he has nothing against killing them when they've outlived their usefullness.). 'Nindo: (optional)' "Life is a privilage. It can be given easily, and taken even esier." 'Summoning:'Edit ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Mito is of the Rinha clan, though he has met none from is besides his immediate family. When he was young, he lived with his mother (Rena), his father (Called Bushi), And his sister (Rose). However, they all died in a strange accident when Mito was arround the age of twelve, leaving him orphaned and alone. 'Ninja Class:' Gennin 'Element One:'Edit (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:'Edit (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:'Edit ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Midical Jutsu, High amounts of chakra. 'Weaknesses:' Lacks physical strength, slow at learning new concepts. 'Chakra color:' White. 'Projectile Weapons Inventory:' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Kunai- 10 Smoke Bomb- 3 Senbon- 5 Makibishi Spikes -20(2 sets) Kusinagi - 1 Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: Katana.-1 '''Total: 47 pieces. 'Jutsu List:'Edit Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' He doesn't have any specific allies, though he is a member of the village Amagakure, and so can count on their backing and backs them when he is "prompted" to. 'Enemies:' He has no personal enemies, but those who displease his village fall into his disfavor instantly. 'Background Information:' Born in the year 184 AN to a small family on the outskirts of Amegakure, Mito was a very strange kid at birth. He never cried, and was walking before he turned one. By the age of two, his parrents tried to get him to start playing with other kids, but he just sat in the corner with a book, reading contently (For he had learned to read about half way between his first and second birthdays). This concerned his parents, and so they took him to the doctor regularly, who merely told them they should be glad to have such an advanced son. However Rose (His elder sister by three years) Didn't like the fact that her baby brother was getting all the attention, and so constantly played pranks on him, ranging from simply stealing his blanket to locking him in his room in the dark. Years passed with very little change. Little rose was masterful at music (A prodigy in fact) and was very social, where as Mito was very self composed, keeping to himself and reading whenever he got the chance. The siblings never got along, though Mito was always tall for his age, and by the age of six had established himself above his sister in both height and fighting ability, as both knew they were going to become shinobi when they were older. They fought often, though for the longest time they looked awkward and they blows consisted mostly of slaps and awkward punches. As Mito's seventh birthday rolled around, all he wanted was a sword. His father had one hanging in the living room, but Mito got in severe trouble each of the times he had touched it, involving both a scolding and a spanking. His father refused to let him play with it, because it was "A family heirloom". He knew he wasn't going to get one for his birthday, but still he asked his parents at every opprotunity. When his birthday finally came, his mother presented him with a wooden sword, made out of a fine bamboo. It wasn't quite what he had been hoping for, but it was still a sword, and at least this way Mito would be able to practice, and maybe he would get a real sword in a year or two. Mito never let his wooden sword out of his sight, and practiced with it at least eleven hours a day. It was not long before his strikes began looking less sloppy, and more like polished attacks. By the time he was eight, he was astonishingly good with the sword, and his parents payed for him to take sword lessons from a local master. At first, the man was loathe to train a child, but his attitude changed once he realized just how skilled Mito already was. For the next two years Mito trained with this man, until the man had nothing left to teach. Mito was still far from a master with his sword, but upon his graduation, his father came up to him and embraced him. He did not know what that meant, but his father only commented on how proud he was of his son. After that day, it was spoken of little. Mito was ten now, and his sparring with his sister had stopped when he began his sword training. The next year passed uneventfully. Mito drilled every day in his spare time, determined not to let his skills become rusty, and eventually began training with kunai knives and shuriken, so that he could be prepared for his final year at the ninja academy. Mito was never a bad student, his ninjutsu and genjutsu skills were slightly above par, and he had ample amounts of chakra, even if he was not very strong physically. He was a little slow at learning new things, such as the history of the nations and politics the academy wanted him to learn. His sister had dropped out of the ninja academy, to work at the shop with their parents, but Mito would not give up on his dreams so easily. He turned eleven shortly before his final year at the academy, and everything was going well until one day he was allowed to come home early after a long day of tests. But what he came home to made him wish he hadnt come home at all. He found his sister lying on the floor, a long gash across her neck and blood everywhere. He froze, until he heard a scream from the other room. He ranm forgetting stealth, and made it to his parents room just in time to see a large man bring a sword across his mother's stomach. Mito screamed, and so did his father, who jumped out of corner and smashed a vase over the man's head. "Run Mito!" he called. And he did, he ran, and just as he made it back to the living room, he heard his father scream in pain as well. Mito froze again, muscles tense, and pulled his father's sword from the wall. He spun, just in time to see his family's killer walk out of the bedroom, sword hanging limply at his side. "What," began the man, his voice horrifyingly empty "Gonna avenge your family with that?" And the man swung, an awkward swipe. He had underestimated Mito, who closed his eyes and stepped under the blow. "Yes I am." He said coldly, before he brought his own sword up into the man's stomach. Mito pushed the man off of him, to the floor, and cleaned his father's sword on the man's shirt. Then he wept. He wept great sobs until the authorites got there. They hauled him off, and when they asked him if he had anywhere to go, he sheathed his fathers sword and told them not to worry. He really had no where to go, but that didn't disuade him. He went back to the old swordmaster's house, to the man he thought of as a grandfather, and told him the story. The old man told Mito he could stay with him, but Mito declined, and instead asked for a job. The rest of the year, everyone treated him like a monster, classmate and teacher alike. He worked for the swordmaster, cleaning for him and making sure everything looked its best. The man payed Mito well, better than he would have gotten payed anywhere else, and Mito used the money to buy his own place. At the end of that year, Mito failed his final academy exam. He stopped caring, and failed it the two years following. It was not till his fourth year in the last grade at the academy, that Mito chose to pass the exam, and by now he was stronger than any other Gennin in the village, despite the fact he was lacking in jutsu known. But still, he graduated, and was going to begin his adventure as a ninja. His way. 'Roleplaying Library:'Edit 'Approved by:'Edit Kagato